Baths of many different types have been provided throughout the years, everything from Roman baths to the present commercially available standard size bathtubs that are employed in the average home. The latter are typically mounted on the floor, however they are also placed on raised sections, or they are sunken. Often they are also mounted in separate enclosures. They have various shapes; some have seats within them, some do not, etc.
Aquariums also have been on the scene for many many years. They are also available in many different sizes and shapes and with various features. Many are relatively simple, small enclosures which can be placed on tables or stands, others are quite substantial in size and are more permanent in mounting. All are usually provided with filtering means, an air supply system, pumps and other devices for use in maintaining the aquarium in a condition suitable for the fish, etc.
So far as known to the instant applicant, no one has heretofore provided a combined bath and aquarium for typical home use. Particularly there has not been heretofore an aquarium bath in which the bather is within the center of the aquarium while taking his or her bath. Nor has there been provided an aquarium which can be placed against walls in the manner in which the typical bathtub might be positioned and yet has a full tub for bathing surrounded by the wall engageable aquarium.